


Token x Clyde BDSM One-Shots

by BrianTheKid



Category: South Park
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianTheKid/pseuds/BrianTheKid
Summary: You can request BDSM , rough sex only! That is what I am good at, apparently, and I cannot do anything soft or sweet. It seems nice, but I can't write it and I wish i could.
Relationships: Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



Requests are officially open! Keep in mind that this is Token x Clyde BDSM oneshots and I will NOT do Vanilla sex. If you do not like BDSM, please leave. 

-Brian

My Wattpad: TydeShipper


	2. Kitten (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request that was in submittion. I forgot all about A03 so I didn't do this part however. If you want, leave a Kudo and comment what you want to see next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will ask you not to steal any of my work and take it as your own. If you reshare, please credit me. Do use my name as BrianTheKid. On Wattpad, I am TydeShipper.

Clyde Donovan waited impatiently in the livingroom, his eyes scattering at every nook and cranny of it. He was on a table bench, his hands tied and his mouth gagged as he impatiently waited for his handsome dom, Token Black, to arrive back. 

The brunette, Clyde, was the impatient kind of slave. He hated when his master would leave him alone, even for ten minutes. He can't stay away from the African American was his problem. More like obsession? Definitely.

The brunette whined, kicking his feet around until he heard the door open. He calmed down and watches as his sadistic dom, Token Black, walks toward him, a small bag in his hands. 

The African American sets the bag down and places it on the floor, looking at his submissive. "Up." Token commanded, Clyde raising himself up without difficulty. He moaned at the sight of Token as well. 

The African American removes the gag and throws it across the room. "Daddy, I missed you so much. Are we going to have fun for my birthday?" Clyde released from his mouth after not being able to talk for thirty minutes. 

"Of course, baby," Token cooed, pulling a black leather collar with a name tag that says ' Clyde' on it. The brunette smiled and claps his hands, "Daddy, you got me a collar?" He jumps up and down in one spot, tugging at the ropes that held his arms in place. 

The brunette moaned at the pain and struggle the material gave him as well. The African American smirks before cupping his sub's face. "Happy Birthday, baby." After saying that, he moved away and went to their toy closet, snatching a buttplug off a shelf. 

"We are going to do some edging tonight. Then, I'll fuck you silly, you won't be able to think clearly." Token explained dominantly. The brunette moans and falls back, opening his legs. 

His green eyes went to look at his dom with heated passion. "M-master, will we do this now?" He asks with a small grin plastered. The brown skinned male nodded twice, "Yes. Of course." 

Token Black grabs the buttplug and approaches the brunette. "That's it. Relax," Clyde Donvan said to himself, "I'm not a virgin anyway."


End file.
